


Mile High Club

by Stebeans



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Asami, Co-Pilot!Mako, F/F, FlightAttendant!Bolin, Implied Sexual Content, Pilot!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stebeans/pseuds/Stebeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Korra is a rookie pilot on her first flight and Asami happens to own the airline.</p><p>-Or, where Korra truly is a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.  
> Things get heated on the plane. Implied Sex.

“Oh my Spirits, you’re _the_ Korra! In the flesh!” Korra bites back a grin as she feels large hands grab onto hers, shaking her hands enthusiastically while a high pitch squeal escapes the lips of the green eyed man. “You. Are. A. Legend. Mako talks about you all the time! I can’t believe I’m touching you – I mean not _touching_ touching but like holding you – wait! That came out wrong too—“

Korra can’t hold back the laughter this time. She hasn’t felt this at ease in a long time. “Okay Bolin, you can let go of her now.” Mako, her co-pilot and friend, says as he eases his brother’s vice-grip from her hands.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Korra says, her smile is so wide it hurts. She hasn’t smiled like this in a long time either.

“You’re a legend.” Bolin repeats, eyes wide and starry looking. “The _Avatar_!”

Korra swallows painfully at the nickname, feeling her smile slip a little. Mako must’ve noticed because he nudges Bolin not so gently in the ribs. She feels guilty as he winces but she’s grateful that the shimmer in his eyes dulls. She hates that look. The one where people look at her as if she were a hero when she sees herself as anything but that. Bolin straightens, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly though his beaming smile never falters. “I’m so glad that you’re here. Being an airline pilot is so awesome!” He exclaims, his hands waving wildly, nearly knocking a passerby in the head. “Sorry!” He squeaks, when the person shoots him a glare.

Mako shakes his head at his brother. Containing Bolin’s excitement is near impossible. “Bo, you’re just a flight attendant. How would you know being a pilot is awesome?”

Bolin gives him a ‘duh’ look. “Dude.” He says, waving his arms up and down at them. “You can get any girl you want wearing those uniforms. Chicks dig it.”

When Mako scowls at him and the conversation between the two brothers turn into an argument, Korra finds herself drowning out their voices. Instead she plays with the tie of her uniform, a nervous habit she hasn’t been able to drop since her time in the Air Force Academy. Blue eyes observes the area. The airport is busy, it is summer after all. Everyone is eager to get away from work, to visit family members (or to escape them), to break the tether that holds them down in whatever city they live in.

There are small packs of families milling around the gate, eager to get on with their family vacation and Korra scolds herself for not keeping in touch with her parents. She hasn’t spoken to them since her discharge, too afraid, too ashamed to go back home. Korra shakes her head to clear the thoughts. She doesn’t want to think about it, not when she’s about to take to the skies in what has to be months.

Her eyes keeps scanning and she doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Besides obvious pack of families, there are couples (young and old), children shouting in excitement, running and climbing on just about everything. Korra panics a little when one of the children manages to climb onto the conveyer belt before being picked up by his mother, anger etch on her face but Korra doesn’t miss the sigh of relief.

Looking down at her watch, Korra notes that the plane is fifteen minutes late. She hopes that the crowd doesn’t get too rowdy. It’ll take at least another half hour to refuel and complete the checks and the last thing she wants is an angry mob breathing down her neck.

Korra is tapping her feet, puffing her cheeks out with impatience when she turns her head to the right, meeting the most beautiful green eyes she’s ever seen. Without thinking, she blows out a breath, her cheeks deflating childishly, her arms dropping to her side and her mouth agape. A blush rises up her neck and across her cheeks in embarrassment. Oh how undignified she must look, uniform or not.

The woman, tall and much more graceful than Korra, grins as she sits down in an unoccupied seat, her brows rise up in amusement at the flustered captain. Korra manages to close her mouth and she hopes that she’s not drooling. Despite the humiliation, Korra can’t find it in her to look away, the woman’s green eyes keeping a firm lock on Korra. Gulping, Korra goes back to playing with the knot of her tie, suddenly feeling it to be too tight as she’s having trouble breathing properly.

The woman leans forward and Korra breath hitches. The top few buttons of her blouse is undone and Korra swears she can briefly see the outline of her black lace bra. She pulls a folder onto her lap and flips it open but Korra knows she’s not reading the papers. She can’t. Not when she’s staring so intently at Korra. The woman’s lips pull up in a challenge when Korra holds her gaze. Her green eyes are bright with mischief.

Two can play this game, Korra thinks as she straightens, smoothing down her uniform before tipping her cap at the woman. Korra prays that Bolin is correct about his uniform theory and its magical abilities to somehow attract women. Red lips grin in amusement but before Korra can see what other reaction she can elicit, Mako is pulling at her elbow, forcing her to tear her gaze away from the intoxicating woman. “Korra are you okay?” Mako asks with worry. “It’s okay if you’re afraid—“

“Nothing like that.” Korra assures with a soft smile.

Mako eyes her cautiously. “Well our plane’s here. We need to prep for transfer.”

Nodding, Korra picks up her bag. “Sure. Let’s get going.” She says, quelling the desire to turn around to look at the woman one last time, because the last thing she needs is green eyes distracting her as she flies.

“This is going to be awesome!” Bolin shouts, hands pumping into the air, voice echoing as they enter the tunnel.

**X-X-X**

They have been in the air for eight hours now. The flight to Republic City from Ba Sing Se is nearly half a world away and with nothing but the dark skies and fluttering clouds, Korra’s legs was starting to feel restless. Rubbing at her eyes, Korra glances a look at Mako who is checking over the controls every so often before relaying back messages back to the control room that is thousands of miles away. “Think you can take the reins for a few minutes?” Korra asks, breaking the silence inside the cabin.

Mako looks up from the navigation system and nods. “Of course.” He replies coolly, choosing not to say anything as Korra clenches at her legs, for which she is thankful for.

The aching in her legs flare a bit as she stands, the only giveaway to her pain is the momentary clenching of her jaw. “I’m going to go for a walk around the plane.” Korra states as the pain dies down. “Need to stretch out these puppies.”

The concern is evident in Mako’s eyes and he wants to voice his worry but he knows that Korra will just brush him off. “Take as long as you need.” He says instead.

Korra leaves the cabin with a wave, slipping her captain’s hat over her bobbed hair. “Try not to do anything crazy while I’m gone.” She teases.

Mako shakes his head. “No, that’s your specialty.” He shoots back as the door closes behind.

As soon as Korra steps out of the cabin, a wave of relief washes over her body. Her legs do not feel as if they are on fire anymore and instead dulls to a soft ache. Her doctor had told her it was normal to experience some episodes but she is as healed as she’s ever going to be.

Blue eyes blink, slowly adjusting to the setting of the first class cabin. The lights are turned down to a soft glow and from Korra can tell, everyone is asleep as it is well into the night. As she makes her way down the aisle she notices one overhead light shining brightly near the back. Nearing the light, Korra recognizes the woman hunching over her tablet almost immediately. She doesn’t even realize her feet has stop moving until the woman finally spares a glance up at her.

Korra thinks she’s in for a berating but as green eyes settle over her, the look of annoyance is gone and is replaced with a knowing smirk that makes Korra’s heart do all sort of flops. “Hi.”

The woman puts away her tablet and leans comfortably in her seat, crossing her leg over the other and Korra can’t quite force herself to look away as her eyes follow the trail of milky white skin, stopping herself when the skirt hitches a little further up from the movement. “Hi.” Korra greets back, licking her dry lips as she forces herself to meet green ones.

“What can I do for you _captain_?” The woman says, drawling out the rank with a tone that Korra can’t quite place.

The woman’s voice alone is enough to send chills down Korra’s spine and she almost forgets how to breathe. “Korra. You can call me Korra. I was just taking a stroll through the cabins.” Korra explains, her voice wavering slightly under the intense gaze, her heart pounding rhythmically in her ears. “I just needed to loosen myself up.”

Green eyes gleam with desire that well near stops her heart. “Well Korra, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Asami.” Asami introduces as she stands up, her height towering over Korra’s by a few good inches. She drags a finger across Korra’s jaw, grinning with triumph when the pilot stiffens, breath hitching as Asami leans forward, breathing warm air against her ear. “And I’ll happily help you loosen up.” She whispers teasingly before pulling back abruptly. “I’ll be waiting in there,” Asami motions towards the bathroom. “I’ll give you a minute to accept the offer…if not, I’ll understand.”

Walking away, Asami doesn’t worry. Going by the look on Korra’s face, the need burning deeply in her blue eyes, Asami was willing to bet everything that she’s got the captain hook, line and sinker.

Korra stands frozen in place, still lock in a trance. She shakes her head clear, her face pulling into a serious expression. "No." She mutters to herself. "I can't." Trying to drill the notion out of her head but her feet has taken it upon themselves to lead her towards the bathroom.

The door had barely closed before Korra felt herself being pushed up against it, Asami’s hands already wrapping around her neck, pulling her forward into a heated kiss. Surprised by the softness of her lips and blindsided at Asami’s desperation, it takes Korra a few seconds to collect herself – her mind screaming ‘this is really happening!’ – before returning the kiss with just as much passion, if not more because as much as she hates to admit it, she needs this—the contact, the heat and the wanting of having someone near.

There’s a little voice in her head that’s telling her that this is wrong, that this shouldn’t be happening, least of all on _her_ plane but then Asami is biting down on her lower lip and she’s pushing the voice out of her head with a silent ‘go to Hell’.

Throwing caution to the wind—because really, any sense of etiquette and rules has long been thrown out of the airplane window—Korra runs her tongue across Asami’s lips, a hearty moan escaping from her throat when Asami parts her lips and Korra can taste the wine and all things that are good in the world. Her mind is blank, unable to focus on anything but the lips against hers, the soft yet calloused hands that are running through her hair, her hat falling somewhere on the bathroom floor but she could care less. She is numbly aware that her hands has grasp onto Asami’s waist like a lifeline, pulling her closer into her, if that is physically possible.

Hands are a flurry, touching, yanking, and grasping at everything and everywhere. Korra shrugs off her jacket as Asami’s fingers are pulling on the buttons of her uniform, nearly ripping them right out of their stitches. Korra’s own fingers have found the hem of Asami’s shirt and is tugging them free from where they were tucked inside her skirt. It doesn’t take long for their clothes to litter the floor and they are lock in a heated embrace.

They pull away for a moment, lungs sucking in much needed air. “Korra…” Asami whispers almost painfully, planting a trail of kisses from her strong jaw down against her goose-bump neck. “I want you.”

If Korra thought her heart was beating fast before, now it was racing, threatening to thump right out of her chest. Resting a hand against Asami’s cheek, Korra tilts her head so she could meet the same green eyes that has stolen her breath once too many.

They both still, breath heavy as they stare at each other, trying to figure one another out. Korra nearly frowns. The woman in front of her has lost the hungry look. Her mask of confidence and lust slipping into one of vulnerability, of longing of something that she can’t have. Korra doesn’t know which one scares her the most. Asami sucks in a shuddering breath and leans her forehead against Korra’s, eyes close. “I _need_ you.” She whispers so delicately that Korra can’t believe it’s the same woman that challenged her in this dangerous game of seduction.

Planting a soft kiss at the edge of Asami’s lips, Korra breathes her in with a deep sigh. “Me too.”

**X-X-X**

The door behind Mako opens up and he turns in his seat. “Hey Korra. You took longer than I expected…” He trails off, taking in Korra’s less than professional state.

Her hair was tussled, even more than usual, shirt untucked, tie hanging loosely around her neck and the heaving of her chest told him that she did more than take a walk around the plane. “Korra…what the Hell?”

All Korra can do is blush, shooting Mako a sheepish smile as she reclaims her seat, pulling her hat over her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

After a fourteen hour plane ride, Korra, Mako and Bolin are standing at the door of the plane, giving out pleasantries and smiles with tired eyes as they wave the last bout of passengers. “I hope you enjoyed your flight.” Korra repeats for what has to be the hundredth time but when Asami, the last of them despite being in first class, looks to her with a smirk that none of the other passengers has given, Korra can feel her cheeks heat, the saying no longer having the same meaning.

“One of the best I’ve had.” Asami replies and Korra gulps because she knows that they are no longer talking about the flight.

“That’s good to hear.” Korra manages to spit out despite the thundering of her heart in her ears, ignoring the questioning looks Mako and Bolin are giving her. “I hope to see you again.” It’s taking everything Korra has to keep her expression formal, professional.

Asami grins widen as she reaches out her hand and wipes away a red lipstick stain at the base of Korra’s neck that was just peeking out from under her shirt’s collar. Well there goes her professionalism. “Well I sure hope so. I do own the airline after all.” Asami states, her fingers straightening Korra’s tie.

It takes a moment for the revelation to sink in and when it does Korra eyes widen in shock, her mind racing to put everything together. Asami leaves with a wink and it isn’t until she’s halfway down the tunnel when Korra manages to pick her jaw up from the floor to sputter out a “What?!”

The trio is left standing in silence, none unable to comprehend what just happened. Slowly Mako points an accusing finger at Korra. “No. Way.” Mako grinds out in disbelief, his eyes darting between Asami’s retreating form to Korra. “You _did_ Asami Sato? On your first flight? On a plane that’s flying hundreds of miles above the ground?” Mako says incredulously as he shakes his head at the feat that even he was slightly jealous (and proud—though he would no sooner admit) of.

“Um, yeah?” Korra replies hesitantly as she shrinks from Mako’s scrutiny, wishing that a hole would open up and swallow her whole.

“Korra,” Bolin cuts in, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with the biggest smile and the brightest eyes, looking so proud and so happy that he might just build a shrine in her honor. “You. Are. A. Legend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can now follow me on Tumblr for progress updates, snippets, and prompts at http://steb-beans.tumblr.com/


End file.
